highschooldxdfandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Іссей Хьодо
Іссей Хьодо — головний герой High School DxD. Знаходиться на третьому році навчання у Академії Куо також, є членом «Тріо збоченців», тріо найзбочиніших учнів школи. Член клубу окультних досліджень. Ранг серед шахових фігур Ріас — пішак. Його демонічна сила доволі слабка на початку (хоча протягом сюжету він стає найсильнішим серед молодших демонів); проте, на лівій руці він має Священний Механізм, Підсилювальний Механізм, що робить його дуже небезпечним супротивником для тих, хто його недооцінює. Він мріє стати демоном високого класу, щоб мати власний гарем, ставши у кінці-кінців «Королем Гарему». Зовнішність Іссей — це 18-річний учень старшої школи середнього зросту із коротким, стирчачим каштановим волоссям, з двома короткими пасмами волосся позаду його голови та світло-карими очима. Після його тренувань із Танніном у п'ятому томі він став більш мускулистим. Хоча він і носив різноманітну одежу протягом усього аніме, його найбільш використовуваним одягом є шкільна форма для хлопців Академії Куо. А саме: спортивна куртка (частіше чорного, але іноді фіолетового або сірого відтінку) поверх білої сорочки з довгими рукавами та із чорною стрічкою на комірі сорочки; чорні брюки та коричневі туфлі. Проте одяг Іссея відрізняється тим, що він носить червону сорочку, замість білої сорочки, та синьо-білі кросовки замість туфель. З кінця другого тому до початку дванадцятого ліва рука Іссея буда трансформована у драконячу. Для того, щоб повернути руку людини, треба виконати ритуал, під час якого Акено або Ріас висмоктують силу дракона, що дозволяє йому з'являтися на людях протягом декількох днів. Після дванадцятого тому він отримав здібність перетворювати будь-яку частину тіла у драконячу. Особистість Іссей має багато рис особистості. Вперше його показують як неосвіченого, егоїстичного, гордовитого; усе це, у купі із його натурою збоченця, яка часто приводить його до дій, що повинні здійснити цого розбещені фантазії, одержимістю жіночими грудьми та мрією мати власний гарем, дало йому популярність серед дівчат Академії Куо у якості збоченця. Також цьому сприяло те, що він є членом «Тріо збоченців». Незважаючи на свою збоченість, Іссей добрий, мужній і непохитно налаштований на те, щоб захистити тих, хто для нього важливий, незважаючи на те, що він майже вмирає від рук своїх опонентів. Він також дуже піклується, «суючи ніс не в свої справи», допомагаючи Юто, Конеко та Акено подолати свій страх і ненависть до їх скорботного минулого. Завдяки цьому він завів міцну дружбу зі своїми товаришами та любов від більшості дівчат з клубу окультних досліджень. Однак він не помічає почуттів оточуючих його дівчат (за винятком Ріас), часто вважаючи, що вони просто дражнять його. Після смерті від рук Рейнар, Іссей розвинув страх зізнаватися у своїх почуттях до дівчаток, оскільки він думав, що це змусить їх відвернутися від нього. Проте, в десятому томі, він подолав свій страх. У бою Іссей іноді дуже упертий, й через свої емоції він часто кидається вперед до своїх ворогів, не замислюючись, коли його товаришів ображають, погано ставляться або легко перемагають. Азазель заявив, що це одна з поганих звичок Іссея. Пізніше він почав ставати більш тактичним в своїх боях, використовуючи стратегії типу техніки, щоб перемогти супротивників, як показано, коли він використовував здібності виверн, щоб унікальним способом перемогти Евкліда. Ще одна ознака його доброти: незважаючи на те, що він хоче втратити свою невинність, Іссей відмовляється використовувати дівчат для цієї мети, коли вони засмучені, навіть якщо вони самі цього хочуть. Це сталося, коли Акено з'явилася перед ним оголена і хотіла зайнятися сексом, щоб забути про сумне минуле і батька. Проте, Іссей відмовився, знаючи, що це тільки завдасть їй болю, він одягнув на неї одяг і обійняв її, щоб заспокоїти. Історія Спочатку батьки Іссея відчували великі труднощі при зачатті дитини, терплячи невдачу двічі. Тому, коли мати Іссея втретє завагітніла, його батько крокував взад-вперед перед синтоїстським храмом, щиро бажаючи, щоб в цей раз їм це вдалося. Коли дитина народилася, його назвали Іссеєм, що означає «чесно», на честь молитв його батька. Він друг дитинства Ірини Шідо, вони завжди грали разом, перш ніж вона переїхала в Англію, хоча тоді він думав, що вона - хлопчик. У якийсь момент, коли Іссей був удома у Ірини, вона поцілувала його, поки він спав. Колись, в дитинстві, Іссей зустрів старого, який розповідав йому і іншим дітям історії про груди, що в кінцевому підсумку призвело до захоплення Іссея ними і його збочених нахилах. Він навчався в тій же середній школі, що і Мацуда з Мотохамою, і вони почали вчитися в Академії Куо за рік до початку розповіді, де стали відомі як «Тріо збоченців». Сюжет Пробудження Імператора Червоного Дракону Іссей з'являється у першому томі, коли Юма Амано просить його стати її хлопцем. Проте у кінці їх побачення, вона вбиває його, показавши свою спражню сутність занепалого ангела. В останні миті життя, він, випадково, викликає Ріас Греморі, яка рятує його від неминучої смерті. На наступний день, помітивши якісь дивні зміни в своєму тілі, на нього нападає павший ангела Донасік, який критично ранить його, поки Ріас не прибула на допомогу і ще раз його врятувала. Потім він познайомився з іншими членами клубу окультних досліджень: Юто Кіба, Конеко Тоджьо та Акено Хімеджіма, і незабаром дізнається, що всі вони, включаючи Ріас, - демони. Незабаром він дізнається, що він тепер теж демон, цей факт сильно дивує його. Однак, дізнавшись від Ріас про можливість піднятися в ранзі і обзавестися власними слугами, він вирішив будь-що-будь стати «Королем гарему». Пізніше, він зустрічає Асію Ардженто, черницю, з якою швидко зміг подружитися. Незабаром він дізнається, що вона теж є володарем Священного Механізму, після того, як вона, використовуючи «Сутінкове Зцілення», допомагає вилікувати забій хлопчикові. Потім він підводить її до церкви, але тут же починає відчувати неприємні відчуття та тривогу, він якомога швидше залишає околиці церкви (пізніше Ріас пояснила це тим, що область навколо церков небезпечна для демонів, так як там в будь-який момент демона може вбити ангел світловим списом). Під час своєї першої битви з демоном відступником на ім'я Вайзер, він, з розмови з Ріас, дізнається про розподіл обов'язків в команді, а саме те, що: Кіба — кінь, Конеко — тура, а Акено — ферзь, а ще пізніше він дізнається, на своє розчарування, що він — пішак. Наступної ночі, Іссей направляється до нового клієнта, який закликав демона, але зустрічає там лише його труп та засідку божевільного вигнаного екзорциста, Фріда Селцена. Іссей майже був переможений екзорцистом, поки за нього не заступилася Асія, яка несподівано там з'явилася, вона стала на шляху Фріда, благаючи його відпустити Іссея, за що отримує удар від Селцена, втім, на допомогу до Іссея в цей момент приспіли члени клубу окультних досліджень, які телепортували Іссея в безпечне місце. На щастя, на наступний день він зустрічає Асію в парку, після чого вони проводять весь день разом, поки їх не застає Рейнар, яка забрала Асію, незважаючи на те, що Іссей використав свій Священний Механізм. Вирішивши врятувати Асію від павшего ангела, Іссей з допомогою Кіби та Конеко зумів дістатися до церкви, де Рейнар ховається, ще раз б'ючись з Фрідом. Однак було занадто пізно — Рейнар встигла забрати «Сутінкове зцілення» у Асії. Убігаючи із Асією, він отримав від неї подяку за те, що став її справжнім другом, після цих слів вона помирає. Повний відчаю та злості, він вирішує помститись Рейнар. Спочатку він не може навіть підібратись до неї, але з активацією Священого Механізма, який виявився лонгінусом, механізмом, за допомогою якого можна вбити навіть Бога, хід бою переломився і він з легкість отримує перемогу у цьому бою. Він дозволяє Ріас вбити Рейнар, незважаючи на благання останньої залишити її живою. Іссей зрадів, коли Ріас вирішили воскресити Асію, давши їй роль слона у команді. Наступним днем він дізнається, що Асія була переведена до Академії Куо у клас до Іссея. На початку другого тому, Іссею сниться, що він одружується на Ріас, але незабаром, замість каплиці, Ріас та інших, він бачить величезного червоного дракона, незабаром після цього він прокидається. Після щоденного тренування, Іссей дізнається від Ріас, що Асія тепер буде жити у нього, а всі питання з батьками Іссея щодо цієї події вже вирішені. Кілька днів по тому, коли Іссей вже звик до того, що Асія живе у нього, має життя звичайної школярки, а також виконує демонічну роботу, несподівано, до нього приходить Ріас, яка просить позбавити її невинності, що сильно шокувало Іссея. На жаль, спроба Ріас не увінчалася успіхом з появою Грейфії Люцифуж, покоївки Греморі, яка сварить Ріас за спробу розірвати заручини, встановлені її братом та батьком. Пізніше, Іссей зустрічає Райзера Фенікса, демона з роду Фенікс, Іссей дізнається, що Ріас — наречена Райзера, що сильно шокувало його. Відмовляючись прийняти це, він активує Підсилювальний Механізм, збираючись зустрітися з ним віч-на-віч в бою один на один, але був легко переможений однією з пішок Райзера. Після того, як Ріас погодилася зустрітися з Райзером в рейтинговій грі з її заручинами на кону, Іссей і інші члени клубу окультних досліджень відправляються на гору, де починають тренуватися до майбутньої битви. Пізніше, він добре показав себе в рейтинговій грі, в якій він вивів з ладу трьох, переміг одного і допоміг розгромити п'ятьох супротивників в команді Райзера, перш ніж піти на битву з ним. Втім, через те, що Механізм давав надто багато сили, Іссей не міг її більше приймати, завдяки чому став нездатним продовжувати бій. Райзер, користуючись нагодою, почав бити його до напівсмерті, змусивши Ріас прийняти поразку. Прокинувшись в своїй кімнаті, він дізнався від Грейфії, що Ріас прийняла поразку, це сильно засмутило Іссея — він почав звинувачувати себе в своїй слабкості. Прийшовши в зал, де святкуються заручини, він зустрічає брата, а за сумісництвом і поточного сатану, Сазекса Люцифера, він говорить Іссею, що даний захід проводиться тільки для розваги гостей, так що у нього є ще один шанс все змінити, Іссей вирішує скористатися шансом і викликає Райзера на бій, на кону якого — заручини Ріас. На цей раз Іссей перемагає, завдяки стратегії, продуманої заздалегідь. Ріас залишає церемонію, дякує Іссея, після чого вперше цілує його. Народження Дракона-Імператора Грудей У третьому томі, Іссей прокидається разом з Ріас, яка тепер живе у нього. Під час зборів клубу, яке було проведене у Іссея, через прибирання в клубній кімнаті, мати Іссея показує його друзям його дитячі фотографії. На одному з фото, на якому він разом з Іриною Шідо, другом дитинства, видніється Священний меч; Кіба, побачивши фотографію, вирішує повернуться до ідеї помсти всім Священним мечам. Пізніше Іссею представили членів студради, на чолі з Соною Сітрі, яка є високоранговим і чистокровним демоном, а також спадкоємицею роду Сітрі. Під час підготовки до турніру в Академії Куо, Іссей зауважує зміни в поведінці Кіби, що змушує його довідатися більше про Юто. Він дізнається, що метою життя Киби є помста всім Екскалібурам і Священним мечам. Пізніше він зустрічає Ірину, друга дитинства, яка стала агентом церкви і, на даний момент, надіслана для повернення вкрадених Екскалібурів. Дізнавшись про минуле Кіби, Іссей вирішує допомогти йому подолати минуле. З цією метою, Іссей, Конеко та Ґеншіро Саджі вирішили укласти тимчасовий союз з Іриною та її напарницею, Зеновією; вони вирішують допомогти церковникам знайти Екскалібури, в обмін на можливість їх знищення Кібою. Врешті-решт вони стикаються з Фрідом Селценом та Валпером Галілеєм, починаючи з ними битву та змушуючи їх бігти. Їх таємний союз був розкритий Ріас та Соною, за що демони отримали покарання від своїх хазяїв. Клуб окультних досліджень зіткнувся з одним з лідерів павших ангелів, Кокабіелем, який вирішує кинути виклик команді Ґреморі. Команда Сітрі створює бар'єр навколо школи, після чого починається битва, до якої приєднався Фрід та Валпер. Команда Ґреморі та Зеновія перемагають Церберів, яких закликав Кокабіель, після чого вступають в сутичку з Фрідом, що володіє об'єднаним Екскалібуром. Вони перемагають його, після чого вступають в сутичку з самим Кокабіелем, проте він з легкістю перемагає їх, а також розкриває правду про смерть Біблійного Бога. Команду Ґреморі врятувала несподівана поява Валі Люцифера, який прийшов, щоб втихомирити Кокабіеля та Фріда за наказом Азазеля. У четвертому томі, Ріас представила Іссею, Асії й Зеновії Ґаспера Владі, свого другого слона. Пізніше Іссей допомагає йому в тренуваннях, щоб він міг краще контролювати свій Священний Механізм. До зустрічі Трьох Фракцій, Іссей, в храмі, в якому часто буває Акено, отримує меч Вбивцю Драконів Святого Георгія, Аскалон, в подарунок від Архангела Михаїла; також він дізнається, що в Акено тече кров павшего ангела. Також він допоміг в битві проти Бригади Хаосу, яка послала магів для вбивства лідерів Трьох Фракцій, під час мирних переговорів між ними; Іссей разом з Ріас врятував Ґаспера, силою якого скористалися маги. Після порятунку Ґаспера, він, Іссей та Ріас сильно дивуються зраді Валі Люцифера, який перейшов на бік Бригади, між ним та Іссеєм зав'язується бій. Використовуючи браслет, за допомогою якого можна використовувати броню Руйнівника Балансу, Іссей починає бій з Валі. Спочатку він практично нічого не міг йому зробити, але використавши Аскалон Іссей завдав несподівану атаку Валі, яка пошкодила його броню. Однак він був вражений неймовірною швидкістю відновлення броні у Валі. Сильно ризикуючи, Іссей підбирає уламок броні Валі та з'єднує його з Дрейгом, отримуючи силу Божественного Розділення. Валі, зацікавлений в поточній ситуації, вирішує скоротити все в окрузі в два рази. Азазель пояснює Іссею, який нічого не розуміє, що від цього все зменшиться в два рази, включаючи жіночі груди. Це приводить Іссея в лють, його гнів надає йому сил, за допомогою яких він перемагає Валі в стані Руйнівника Балансу. Бій переривається появою Біко, який прийшов, щоб забрати Валі до того, як він встиг активувати Джаггернаут Драйв. У 5-му томі разом з іншими демонами команди Ріас відправляється в Підземний світ на збори «Молодих демонів». Після прибуття на територію Ґреморі їх вітають слуги, а після - мати Ріас - Венелана Ґреморі, та її племінник — Мілікас. Вони навчили його читати та писати на демонічному алфавіті, навчили манерам за столом та як вести себе з демонами вищих станів. Перед церемонією збору Іссей зустрічає інших молодих демонів: Сайраорга Баеля, Сіквайру Аґарес, Зефадора Гласеа-Лаболеса та Діодору Астарота. Після визначення часу проведення Рейтингової гри між Ріас та Соною, він був змушений тренуватися з колишнім Драконячим Королем Танніном в горах, на території Ґреморі, завдяки чому поліпшив свою витривалість, що дозволило йому перебувати в Руйнівнику Балансу. Втім, Іссею не вдалося досягти Руйнівника Балансу до моменту битви з Курокою та Біко, під час якої він натиснув на груди Ріас, завдяки чому й досяг Руйнівника. Брав участь в Рейтинговій грі проти Сони. Хоч він й переміг Саджі, але під час бою з нього викачували кров, що й дозволило здолати Іссея. Однак перед тим, як вибути з гри, він показує свою нову здібність — Білінгвал, яка дозволяє говорити з жіночими грудьми, дізнаючись всі плани й думки власниці грудей, завдяки чому план Сітрі був розкритий й команда Ґреморі перемогла. Йдучи з Підземного світу, команда Ґреморі зіткнулася з Діодорою Астаротом, який показав Асії, що кілька років тому саме його вона зцілила, після чого, на подив усіх, робить їй пропозицію. У 6 томі Іссей із друзями супроводжує Ріас на телевізійну станцію у Підземному світі для інтервью для турніру «Молодих демонів», там вони зустрічають Сайраорга Баеля і його ферзя — Квішу Аббадон. Сайраорг вже закінчив давати інтервью, а тому повідомив команді Ріас, що хоче битися з ними за допомогою лише чистої сили. Під час Рейтингової гри між Ріас і Діодорою в матч несподівано втрутилася Бригада Хаосу, яка, як виявилося, співпрацює з Діодорою і допомагає йому викрасти Асію. Команда Ріас перемагає команду Діодори, а після — і самого спадкоємця роду Астарот. Але, несподівано для всіх, з'являється Шальба Вельзевул, який перемістив Асію в Просторовий розлом. Всі вважали, що її вбили, а Іссей через це увійшов в неконтрольований Джаггернаут Драйв. Він переміг Шальбу і відкусив йому ліву руку, але був не в змозі контролювати себе і вийти з режиму, поки на допомогу не прийшов Валі Люцифер і Ірина з піснею цицько-дракона, написаною Азазелем і Сазексом. Далі Іссей стає свідком появи Великого Червоного з Просторового розлому, після чого він втрачає свідомість. Далі Іссей стає свідком появи Великого Червоного з Просторового розлому, після чого він втрачає свідомість. Через деякий час Іссей прокидається в своїй спальні, а пізніше — спілкується з Сазексом через голограму про Джаггернаут Драйв. Він бере участь в триногий гонці разом з Асією, де вони займають перше місце, з чим їх вітає клуб окультних досліджень і Азазель. Після перемоги Асія відводить Іссея за тренажерний зал, де цілує його і визнається у любові. Героїчний Цицько-Дракон In Volume 7, Issei goes on a date with Akeno, which ends with both of them meeting Odin, Rossweisse, and Baraqiel, Akeno's father and Fallen Angel leader, who served as Odin's bodyguard at that time. The Occult Research Club is then attacked by Loki who came to kill Odin and create Ragnarok. Issei faces off against Loki in a fight but was dominated by the arrival of Fenrir. Issei and his friends are, however, saved by the timely arrival of Vali Lucifer and his team. The two teams eventually decided to work together to fend off Loki and Fenrir, asking the advice of the Dragon King, Midgardsormr, on how to defeat Loki and Fenrir. During the final battle against Loki, Issei wielded a replica version of Mjolnir, a hammer used by Norse God Thor. While initially incapable of fully using the Mjolnir, Issei gains the ability to use it after helping Akeno reveals her true feelings and make amends with her father through the help of the Breast Fairy send by the Chichigami, adding with the Holy Lightning of Baraqiel and Akeno and allowing them to defeat Loki. The group later returned to their clubroom where Akeno kisses Issei and confesses that she loves him in front of everyone, which only angers the other girls. In the Extra Life of Volume 8, Issei and Rias went the Underworld and underwent a ceremony at the Ruins of Connection to test his suitability as Rias' future husband. Throughout the ceremony, Issei and Rias faced four trials set up by the Satan Rangers. In the first trial, Issei and Rias had to dance; in the second trial, they were tested on table manners; and in the third trial, on the history of the Gremory Clan and general knowledge in the Underworld, all of which they successfully passed before moving to the final trial. In the final trial, Issei was forced to fight Sirzechs/Satan Red and was completely overwhelmed by the latter, until Grayfia's advice on using Rias' breasts as a power-up allowed Issei to use one final Dragon Shot, but still lost after Sirzechs negated the attack and retreated after Issei loses consciousness. After the ceremony, Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the Four Satans and the original creator of the Evil Pieces system, remodeled Issei's Piece to adapt to the powers of Ddraig. In Volume 9, Issei and the rest of the second-year students go to Kyoto for their school trip. In the train, Issei enters the depths of the Boosted Gear, where he meets one of the past possessors of the Boosted Gear who provides him with a box that unlocks his potential and its possibilities. During the trip, Issei was attacked by several Youkai led by Kunou, who thought that he is the one responsible for capturing her mother, Yasaka, the leader of the Youkai. While they manage to clear off the misunderstanding, Issei and his friends are soon confronted by the culprits who captured Yasaka: the Hero Faction led by Cao Cao. While the first fight was cut short by the interference of Le Fay Pendragon and Gogmagog from the Vali Team, Issei and his friends are forced to face off with the Hero Faction one more time to rescue Yasaka from them. During the fight, after seeing one after another of his friends being defeated, Issei curses his own powerlessness again, but this time with Belzard and Elsha's advice, Issei successfully achieved the Illegal Move Triaina due to his desire to protect his friends and Rias' breasts, allowing him to change the Scale Mail armor through Promotion. With the new found power, Issei manages to temporarily overwhelm the entire Hero Faction before succumbing to the exhaustion. The team, however, was rescued by the sudden appearance of Sun Wukong who fends off the Hero Faction and using his Senjutsu to rejuvenate Issei, allows him to use one more attack, which he landed on Cao Cao's eye. After coming back from Kyoto, the team was scolded by Rias for not calling her to help them, before Azazel tells the group that Ravel is transferring to the Kuoh Academy, much to the dismay of the girls of the Occult Research Club. In Volume 10, after finishing another Oppai Dragon campaign, Issei and Rias met Rias' mother, Venelana, who complimented them for their hard work, before scolding Rias for her lack of progress with Issei. Rias would then attempt to seduce Issei by trying to have sex with him in the sauna room of the Hyoudou Residence. Issei, however, fails to understand and calls Rias "President", greatly saddening and angering the girl, asking him what is she to him. He later reveals to Koneko, Asia, and Akeno (who are trying to "heal" him) that his experience with Raynare made him fear women, after he planned his whole first date with her, only to be killed and treated terribly, made him afraid to call girls by their first name, and also afraid of being disliked by other girls or rejected if he showed his feelings again. The girls, however, quickly objected to this, and Raynare's "curse" is lifted from Issei's heart. During Rias' Rating Game against Sairaorg Bael, Issei fought against Sairaorg's Bishop, Coriana Andrealphus, and Queen, Kuisha Abaddon, both of whom he defeats, before facing off against Sairaorg and his Pawn, Regulus, in the final match with Rias. During the match, Issei was doing well against Sairaorg until Sairaorg fused with Regulus to use his Balance Breaker, overwhelming Issei. Issei, however, was able to overturn the situation by gaining access to the True Queen, achieving Cardinal Crimson Promotion which combines the power of the Rook, Knight, and Bishop to his Balance Breaker armor while changing it to crimson. Using his newly acquired powers, Issei manages to fight on par with Sairaorg, successfully defeating the man in a fist fight after Sairaorg lost consciousness, Issei hugged him, saying his thanks, before passing out. Following his victory, Issei cannot hold back his feelings for Rias and confesses to her, calling her by her first name for the first time. She accepts his feelings in tears of joy and the two officially become a couple, although it seems none of the other girls (Akeno, Xenovia, Asia, Koneko, Irina, and Ravel) have given up on Issei. In Volume 11, Issei, like the rest of the Gremory Team, are surprised to see Ophis, accompanied by Le Fay and Kuroka, come to their house, which was set up by Azazel after Ophis claims that she wants to observe Issei. Later, Issei, Akeno, and Yuuto go to the Glasya-Labolas territory to take the promotion test to become Middle-Class Devils. While the group is resting after the test, they are ambushed by Cao Cao and Georg who came to steal Ophis' powers. The battle ended with the Gremory and Vali Teams losing to Cao Cao and Ophis' powers stolen. Both teams were then attacked by a legion of Grim Reapers and Siegfried. They eventually overcame the situation by having Issei use Rias' breasts to replenish Issei's magic and successfully force their enemy to retreat, until Shalba appeared with a kidnapped Leonardo, forcefully activating Leonardo's Balance Breaker, which creates 13 gigantic monsters to destroy the Underworld, and kidnapped Ophis. Near the end of the volume, Issei went to rescue the kidnapped Ophis from Shalba who escaped into a crumbling dimension field. Issei eventually caught up to Shalba and the two of them fought one last time before Issei kills him. During the fight, however, Shalba manages to inject an arrow infused with Samael's blood, which led to Issei's death. In Volume 12, Issei's original body is destroyed due to Samael's curse, but he then gains another body with the help of the Great Red and Ophis. He returns and successfully saves the child who was taken hostage by Jeanne and Heracles, defeating the former easily. He has his third encounter with Cao Cao but was easily outmatched by the latter, even with Rias using her ability to recharge Issei's power, until Issei used a bullet from Gogmagog that has Samael's blood on it, on Medusa's eye, that Cao Cao was using, reversing the situation. In order to turn back the tide of battle, Cao Cao attempts to activate the Truth Idea, but unsuccessfully, as its effects depend on God's will in the Holy Spear, and it will be different depending on what the will chooses. The True Longinus has chosen the wish in Issei's heart, rather than Cao Cao's ambition, thus Cao Cao is defeated. At the end of Volume 12, Issei is officially promoted into a Middle-Class Devil, along with Akeno and Yuuto. Afterward, Rias and Issei plan on going out on a date as promised earlier, with the rest of the Occult Research Club members (including the guys, much to Issei's distress) deciding to come with. In the Extra Life of Volume 13, Millicas goes to the Hyoudou Residence and temporarily stays with them. He later has a mock battle against Issei, Kiba, and Gasper. Despite losing to them, Issei notes that his power is extraordinary and his talent is said to be the same as that of Vali. Later, when Sirzechs asked him whether he liked Satan Red or Oppai Dragon, Millicas chose the latter. This made Sirzechs sad, and it became worse when he saw Issei and Millicas getting along. At the end, Issei calls him Millicas instead of Millicas-sama. Issei is later given a familiar, the living Norse flying ship Skíðblaðnir, by Surtr Second (which he later names Ryuuteimaru). Легенда про Цицько-Дракона і його Веселих Друзів In Volume 14, Issei meets the Director of the Magician Council, Mephisto Pheles, regarding the pact between the Occult Research Club and Magicians. He later attended the negotiation with the Vampires who were led by Elmenhilde Karnstein who wanted Gasper to join her clan, the Carmilla Faction. He was completely ignored when he asked her a question due to his status as a servant. Several days later, while attending his class, Issei was attacked by three Stray Magicians who distracted him so that they could kidnap the first-year students of the Occult Research Club. He, along with the other members of the Occult Research Club and the Student Council then go to battle them and easily defeated the Stray Magicians and the Magicians from Khaos Brigade before a voice called Issei, Akeno, Xenovia, Asia, Irina, Rossweisse, Saji, and Sona to meet him. The group was sent to a "factory" built in the Dimensional Gap that was used to create artificial Phoenix Tears using clones of the Phenex Clan. After some talk with the supposed leader, he summons Grendel and Issei was forced to battle him one-on-one but was overpowered throughout the fight until he used Ascalon's Dragon Slayer abilities to turn things around. It was then that the leader of the Magicians, Euclid Lucifuge, Grayfia's younger brother, calls Grendel to retreat while revealing himself to Issei and the others. In Volume 15, while Issei and Ravel are selecting magicians to make a pact with, Akeno, Sona, and Bennia entered his room to discuss what the Sitri and Gremory groups would do while Rias and Yuuto are in Romania. They did their discussion in the underground pool when Kuroka and Le Fay arrived and were shocked when Kuroka mentioned that they fought the Evil Dragon, Aži Dahāka. Griselda Quarta, Dulio Gesualdo, and Tobio Ikuse later arrived and asked Issei if it is okay for them to help train the group to which Issei happily agreed. In Volume 16, Issei, along with the Occult Research Club members, Bennia, and Loup Garou went to Romania to aid Rias and Yuuto who were confined in the Tepes castle, reuniting with the two when they arrived at the castle. They were then taken to the throne room to meet the new "King", Valerie Tepes and the new mayor, Marius Tepes as the group was angered by Marius' action and the latter's claim that he could do so without fearing for his life because of his bodyguard, the Evil Dragon Crom Cruach. After the meeting was over, Issei and the others met an old man wearing a Lucifer outfit who he was shocked to learn that the man was Vali's grandfather, Rizevim Livan Lucifer and vehemently refused Rizevim's proposal to join his group. Issei then participated in the attempt to stop the extraction of the Longinus, Sephiroth Graal, from Valerie and save her. Meeting Grendel again, Issei and his friends team up to battle Grendel in order to buy time for Rias to use her new move, in which they successfully dealt a serious damage to Grendel with their combine efforts. The fight, however, ended without a clear outcome, as Crom Cruach appeared and ordered Grendel to retreat. Vali then appeared as both Issei and Vali agrees to team up to face the strongest Evil Dragon. Issei in his Cardinal Crimson Queen was able to deal minor damage to Crom Cruach by using Crimson Blaster combined with Ascalon's dragon-slaying ability. The fight was stopped by Crom Cruach since he was told to stall them just for ten minutes. Issei later fought the mass-produced Evil Dragons that were rampaging at the Carmilla's castle town and was able to defeat them easily until he encountered Euclid Lucifuge. He then fought against Euclid who uses a replica of the Boosted Gear. He was overwhelmed by Euclid in his Scale Mail but was able to turn things around when he used his newly found power which allows him to create small white Dragons that can "divide" and "reflect". The fight was stopped when Rizevim and Lilith arrived and told Euclid that it is time to retreat. After returning from Romania, Issei participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D and told Ravel that he wants Le Fay to be his contracted magician. In Volume 17, Issei was suddenly asked by Rossweisse to act as her boyfriend much to his and the other girls' surprise, the reason of which was later revealed that Rossweisse lied to her grandmother about having a boyfriend. He meets Rossweisse's grandmother, Göndul, as Rossweisse's "boyfriend". He and Rossweisse then go on a date in Tokyo which ended abruptly due to Euclid's sudden appearance. Later, Issei and his friends went to the newly built Auros Academy to help teach the children. During their stay, while Issei is having a bath, Rossweisse joins in due to no hot water in the girls bath, they talk regarding her research on Trihexa, worried that she might be taken and used by the enemy, Rossweise asks Issei to kill her if it were to happen, but he refuses saying that he will protect her. The academy was soon ambushed by Qlippoth, Issei then teams up with Nimura to fend off the mass-produced Evil Dragons before meeting up with Saji and Koneko, as the four are confronted by Grendel and Ladon who proceeds to seal Issei inside his barriers Issei helplessly looks on as Saji and the fathers of the children are attacked ruthlessly by Grendel, until Sairaorg arrives to assist as Ladon was ordered to retreat to Agreas while Grendel remained to fight Sairaorg and Issei who teamed up and successfully defeated Grendel, allowing Koneko to seal Grendel. Issei regroups with his allies to fend off the remaining Evil Dragons until Euclid appears and kidnaps Rossweisse as Issei and Rias proceed to pursue Euclid. Issei and Rias then confront Euclid regarding his goals as Euclid reveals that he wants to make Rossweisse his "sister" and soon after kills the magicians allied to them by changing them into living bombs, effectively destroying the school. Angered by this act, Issei proceeds to fight Euclid, successfully overpowering him after Issei manages to unlock the Longinus Smasher. After the incident with Qlippoth, which ended with Agreas getting stolen, he and his allies were informed that they are going to the Heaven's side to help with something during the winter holidays. In Volume 18, Issei went to Heaven, alongside the Gremory group. Upon their return home they meet Irina's father Touji Shidou who had come to visit, he brings them a magic doorknob that leads to an Interdimensional Room that allows Irina and Issei to have sex without her falling. While out shopping with Irina, Touji, Xenovia and Asia, they are confronted by Masaomi Yaegaki who is wielding Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi infused with half of Yamata no Orochi's soul and seeking revenge on Touji. They all fought against Masaomi but he manages to impale Touji and poison him, he retreats as soon as reinforcements arrive. Touji who is now hospitalized explains that Masaomi was a former subordinate of his who was executed by the Church for being in a romantic relationship with a Devil named Cleria Belial. Later, Issei and the Occult Research Club meet up with Zekram Bael, he then revealed to them that he ordered with the permission of Heaven and the Church the death of the exorcist Masaomi Yaegaki and the High-Class Devil Cleria Belial in order to maintain the status quo that both sides did not want to disturb. Issei and the rest of the Occult Research club went back to heaven after being contacted by Touji who was transferred there to be cured, he gives Irina the Holy Sword Hauteclere, he has a discussion with Issei alone asking him to take care of Irina. Later during the Qlippoth's sudden invasion on heaven, he fought against Crom Cruach in his True Queen mode, however, Issei was overwhelmed by the latter. His fight ended when Crom Cruach walked away, after losing the will to fight due to Walburga interfering with the fight. During the battle Masaomi came in to kill Touji but was saved by Issei, Irina and Xenovia, they were able to defeat him with the use of their Holy swords, and thus freeing him from the Dragon's influence, Masaomi is then killed by Rizevim which infuriates Issei as he had a slight understanding towards him. Issei then proceeded to fight against the latter, however he was overwhelmed by him due to his Sacred Gear Canceler, shortly after Issei was able to use the power of "Penetrate" thanks to Ddraig diving into the depths of the Sacred Gear and recovering a portion of his lost powers, due to his new found power Issei was able to bypass Rizevim's Sacred Gear Canceler and deal Significant damage to him. Right before Rizevim escaped with Lilith, Issei declared that the one to defeat him would be Vali. Later, Issei and Irina went out shopping, She suddenly kisses him and reveals that they've already kissed before as kids. They then meet up with Azazel in a Santa Claus outfit and recall their childhood promise to attack Santa, so with the help of Ophis, they charged at Azazel. In the Extra Life of DX.1, Issei overhears Rias and Ravel discuss about how the Gremory and Phenex Rating Game would've ended if all of Rias current Peerage took part in it, this actually gets everyone interested in finding out which leads Ravel to call Riser for a rematch with Rias which will start on their next holiday. When the Rating Game begins, Issei heads to Gym with Koneko and Xenovia where they faced against Ile, Nel, Mira, and Xuelan. He battles against Mira in his armor and wins by shooting his Dragon Shot which made her naked, before she leaves, Mira asks for his autograph for later. They leave the Gym which was soon destroyed by Akeno and met up with Kiba who goes against Karlamine, as well as Irina who to their surprise fills the place as Riser’s substitute Bishop and faces off with Xenovia. Issei meets up with Ni and Li who want a rematch with him but Koneko, wanting to see specialty in who is superior goes against them instead. Isabela, also wanting a rematch with him becomes his opponent, he fires a gigantic Dragon Shot while Isabela dodges it at first, but she is affected by Issei’s Dress Break and retired after being hit by his redirected Dragon Shot. Issei is soon escorted by Mihae under Riser's orders to the new school building where their respected masters are, there they meet up with Asia, Gasper, and Rossweisse, Mihae allows him and Asia to pass but fights against Gasper and Rossweisse. They arrive at the rooftop where they see Riser and Rias, Riser requests to fight Issei one-on-one which he also agrees to, they both battle giving everything they’ve got with Issei using his True Queen armor, Riser states that even if he loses to him a hundred times, he is determent to defeat him one day. In the end, the victor goes to Issei and his team. A few days later, Issei again overhears Rias and Ravel discuss Sona’s match with Seekvaira Agares and ask Azazel who would win in a Scramble Flag match between them and Seekvaira which he prepares to call the House of Agares, although Issei is not overwhelmed over the idea. In Volume 19, Issei and his club members went to Kyoto for New Year’s Day, where he and Rias meets up with Kunou and her mother Yasaka who greet their arrival, although Kunou is upset that Ophis (who she knows as Phis) didn’t come, Issei excuses it that she caught a cold. While Kunou goes to fetch a remedy, Yasaka is glad how close he is with her daughter but asks him to wait until she’s an adult, she teases that until then he can have her instead, at moment Kunou returns and interferes by holding onto Issei’s leg. Issei then learns of Rias previous discussion with Yakasa about Kunou attending middle school at Kuoh Academy in the coming year. Issei heads to the top of the shrine meet up with his friends who’re giving their prayers, although he is embarrassed by Xenovia’s request to have his children this year, starting to be half joking while seeing his expression, her wish is actually have smooth election win or lose and suddenly kisses him for good luck much to his surprise. At their club room, the group discusses the changes that are happening around them such Rias and Akeno graduating and how Le Fey and Bennia would be joining. Later, Issei watches Xenovia prepare her campaign with help from Irina, Asia, and Kiryuu who he shockingly discovers is aware that he and his friends aren’t human. Later that night, in the Hyoudou mansions underground pool, Issei and Rias show off their new technique to members of their club, Vali’s Team, Dulio, Sister Griselda, Tobio, and others. He began rubbing sun lotion onto Rias and Akeno, catching the attention of most of the other girls who also want to take turns with him rubbing lotion on them with Ravel sorting a schedule. The next day, the gang are visited by Vasco Strada, one of the people leading a rebelling against the Church, he gives Rias a challenge announcing a battle between them and the rebels in three days. Soon Tannin paid a visit to the Hyoudou Residence, asking for their assistance in looking after an egg of a rare species of Spectral Dragon and is surprised to see that Crom Cruach is the one delivering the egg, it’s revealed that he is currently under Tannins care. On the night before the battle, Issei makes final preparation as he meditates to allow energy to wrap itself around his body while in mid-flight above the pool with his Dragon Wings, Xenovia entered planning to do her usual routine of skinny-dipping. As they talk, Xenovia expressed her worries of being unable to surpass Sona as the Student Council President and Vasco as the wielder of Durandal. Issei told her that she can do it and asked her why she chose to run as the Student Council President. Xenovia reasoned that she loves Kuoh Academy as it has given a lot to her and she just wants to give something back. Xenovia pulled Issei into the pool with her and kissed him a second time and reminded him of her intent to join his peerage once he becomes a High-class Devil. On the day of the battle against the Church rebels, they gain assistance from the Sitri group and Brave Saints. They split into two teams to defeat the rebel leaders Vasco Strada and Ewald Cristaldi, Issei tells Kiba who requested to the fight against Ewald to come back alive. Issei and most of the Gremory group along with Saji take part in the battle against Vasco who proves to be a difficult opponent defeat even with the help of Kiba and Irina who had just came over from their previous fight and unmatched by Issei’s True Queen armor. Arthur Pendragon, who has been watching from the side, joins in and actually matches Vasco in a sword fight as everyone watches in awe, however Arthur soon leaves, not knowing why took it as something only swordsman can understand. Xenovia, who receives some insight on Durandal from Vasco, splits Excalibur from Durandal, uses both swords in tandem and defeats him. As Vasco allows himself to be taken prisoner, he’s attacked by the sudden appearance Walburga’s. Everyone readies their stance against Walburga who summons an army of Evil Dragons, however, to everyone’s surprise, are rendered motionless due to a barrier Rosswiesse set up, her escape route is also cut off by Tobio. Frustrated, Walburga activates her Balance Breaker that manifests the other half of Yamata no Orochi soul from her flames. Everyone gives their best against her with Issei using quickly using Reflect, Penetrate, Pailingual and Dress Break on her while others inflict damage to the Evil Dragon, With Xenovia finishing it off with her new move, Cross Crisis. Walburga froze on the spot witnessing her Balance Breaker destroyed, is then hit by Issei’s Crimson Blaster, resulting in her defeat and arrest. A few days after the battle, the final day of the candidates in the Student Council Election had begun where Saji and Xenovia won Vice-President and Student Council President repeatedly. Issei met up with Griselda, who came to see the election was moved by her “little sister’s” heartfelt speech, they are joined by Xenovia who is surprised to see Griselda and ask permission to use the Interdimensional room which only angers her. Later The Occult Research Club gathered in the lab where Valerie was and given a piece of the original holy grail given to them by Vasco before his arrest which in turn wakes her from her coma. When everything was going well, the group heard the news of Ravel, who had temporarily joined her Brothers Peerage in a Rating Game against Diehauser, has gone missing along with Riser and Diehauser. In Volume 20, everyone is depressed over the disappearance of Ravel, including Raiser and Diehauser, they believe that Qlippoth is responsible with suspicion of the Champion also being involved. Days later, everyone in Issei’s year have their come to school have a three-way career consultation, he explains to his mother and teacher that he plans on going to Kuoh Academy University and to work under Rias’ father as a career choice and then start his own company, which he has not discussed with his parents yet. The next day, Azazel comes to everyone with the news that Ravel and Raiser have been recovered and under Ajuka’s care. The next day, Issei and Asia visit Ophis who is taking care of the Spectre Dragon egg in a vast open space underneath Kuoh Town, sitting slightly away is Crom Cruach in human form who Asia offers some Banana. As the D×D Team prepare to depart to visit Ajuka, Issei’s dad invites him to go fishing which he declines, Azazel advices him to spend more time with his parents when he gets the chance. They arrive at different dimension resembling a night time beach with two moons where they spot Ajuka next to Ravel who is in a bed barely conscious and assures them that Raiser was sent home safely by Slash Dog’s Team. Ajuka then explains to them about his secret creation from the general public known as the King Pieces and how some top ranked Rating Game contestants have been using them, which was proposed by the higher-ups in the Underworld, a revelation that shocked everyone present. He then explains that while also having one in possession, Diehauser has only ever used his own strength, but reveals the champions involvement in stealing Agreas in order to pursue the truth of everything, another shocking truth revealed to everyone. Soon Ajuka receives a startling call and tells them to return home as Ophis is being attacked by an Evil Dragon. Back at the Hyoudou Residence, where Ophis is unconscienced on her bed and brutally injured from protecting the Dragon egg from Niðhöggr, further to Issei’s horror finds out that his parents were kidnapped by him. Infuriated, he lashes out at Crom Craunch for not being there in time which Kiba attempts to calm him down. Kuroka and Le Fay came in from the rest of Vali’s Team to bring them info about the location of Agreas, the hideout for Qlippoth’s base. Later on, D×D prepares to strike back as they are teleported to Agreas, with the Gremory team being the main force. As Issei’s group make their way through Agreas to rescue his parents, they come across Niðhöggr, angered at the Dragon who injured Ophis and took his family; Issei activates his True Queen armor. Along with everyone else, they attack Niðhöggr with full force with Issei and Rias using their new technique that grants Rias her on variation of the Scale Mail armor; Crimson Extinct Dragonar. However, all their efforts are useless as Niðhöggr recovers from their attacks using several vials of Phoenix Tears, which is until Crom Crauch appears and brutally beats Niðhöggr, allowing Issei and Asia to head to where their parents are with support from all the sword wielders to fend off against any Evil Dragons in their way. While making their way through the designated building, Issei and Asia hear Diehauser on the monitor and reveals to the public about the truth about the death of his cousin; Cleria Belia, for knowing the existence of the King Piece. They make it to where Diehauser and Rizevim are where Issei and the sudden arrival of Vali face them respectively but are overwhelm by their power, things got more complicated when Rizevim brought Issei’s parents to witness their son in confusion, he then has Diehauser force Issei to drink Dragons blood, turning him more Dragon-like in front of his family who are in shock, especially when Rizevim reveals to them that Issei and his friends are not human. Rizevim mocks and laughs in ridicule towards Issei, calling him a monster in front of his family, he avoids eye contact as he cries and constantly apologises to them, afraid that they might fear and abandon him. Instead, they still believe Issei to be their son and accept him as he is, standing up against Rizevim, Issei who is touched by his parents love for him is embraced by them and Asia. While Issei unintentionally uses Pailingual on his mother’s breasts, he sees through his parents past which shows that they had difficulty giving birth, showing how happy they were when he was born, how worried they became when he was lost from them, as well as all the moments they were there for him. Having regained the will to fight, he battles both Rizevim and Diehauser with his family supporting him; every time he’s knocked down he manages to stand back up, Rizevim attempts to kill his family but are protected by Asia’s awakened Balance Breaker which further irritates him. Issei starts hearing Ophis’ voice who then grants him and Ddraig power, achieving a new form; Diabolos Dragon (DxD), which proves to be immune to Rizevim’s ability and was able to cause him damage. Rizevim tries to heal himself with Pheonix Tears but is betrayed by Diehauser who renders it worthless. They fight outside in mid-air; all of Rizevim’s attacks are proven useless as Issei fires a powerful blast that nearly kills Rizevim, who is now greatly injured before he teleports away. Issei confronts Diehauser over his actions and is slapped by his mother for hurting her children, Issei tells him to atone for his sins as Rias and countless others including himself who want to compete against the Champion, Diehauser asks if Issei saw his cousins soul while in Heaven which he replies that she had a gentle expression, an answer that brought him to tears. Issei starts feeling pain as he coughs blood and collapses on the floor with his family rushing over to him. In Volume 21, Following his fight against Rizevim, Issei wakes up in the hospital one week later after his previous battle. Issei also loses his ability to speak and think about breasts without feeling pain due to the after effects of using DxD mode, which he is warned to never use again. After recuperating enough, Issei saw his parents and met up with his friends to rejoin the battle against Qlippoth, with an army of different races preparing to face off against Apophis heading to the coastal waters of Japan with an impending army of Evil Dragons, Fake Red Dragon Emperor army and one of the Imperial Beasts bodies. After retrieving the stolen Holy Grail, Issei battles Apophis one-on-one in his True Queen armor within a black barrier and faces difficulty against his Umbrakinesis that dissolves everything it touches and avoids using his DxD mode. Issei lays on the ground injured and barely able to move with both his demonic energy and stamina exhausted, he notices the amulet his mother recently gave him fall off of his tattered uniform and inside he finds a photo of him with his parents when he was 3 years old and another of all the current residence at his home. While still in pain, this gives him the will to stand and fight as he begins to recite the forbidden chant. Issei enters his Diabolos Dragon form and is finally able to inflict damage onto Apophis, as the battle rages on, the two clashes their strongest attacks with Apophis spewing his darkness breath which Issei's overpowers with his Infinity Blaster mixed Longinus Smasher, effectively killing him. Despite so Apophis' black barrier remained, however, a luminous horned-humanoid manages to enter, Issei and Ddraig realize that it's the consciousness of Trihexa. Sirzechs then teleports to their location, who had come to fight alongside Issei, they both give it their all to exterminate Trihexa's conscious which keeps on quickly regenerating. Ddraig notices Albion's revelation and decides to unseal his original finishing move for Issei to use; Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames an ability that allows him to spew flames of intense magnitude. However, Trihexa was still able to survive with Issei unable to maintain his form any longer changes back, collapsed onto the ground spewing blood. At the last resort, Sirzechs calls his entire peerage and reveals to Issei that they along with some of the other mythology leaders will be sealing Trihexa inside an Isolated Barrier Field along with themselves, Issei lays there shocked and in awe as he watches them disappear before his eyes and loses consciousness. Issei wakes up again in a hospital, to his surprise seeing Ophis with a voluptuous figure, Vali who was also hospitalized explains that Ophis adjusted the borrowed power by stabilizing the infinite power within him to a level that his mind and body could withstand, effectively curing him of his Dragon Deficiency and resulting her current state and thus allowing him to see and speak about breasts without pain. Vali also tells Issei about the loss of Azazel, Sirzechs and the others, while he's upset at first, Ophis and Lilith comfort him by saying that they'll always stay with him. Vali also notes that both him and Issei are able to live for a very long time and will await Azazel's return to complain to him. In Volume 22, Issei found himself lured into a room that has the same atmosphere as the Interdimensional Room, where he finds Akeno inside. Akeno began to seduce Issei by stripping his clothes and placing his right hand on her left breast. As Akeno is about to kiss Issei, they are caught by Rias in the act. As Rias is about to give her scolding, Akeno ignores her and gives Issei a deep kiss, much to Issei's shock. An enraged Rias gives her own deep kiss to Issei and begins to seduce Issei, and places his right hand also onto her own left breast. They were interrupted by the arrival of Ravel and the Church Trio. Ravel gives the news to Issei about the Rating Game World Tournament and Rias and Akeno give a cheek kiss to Issei as they leave to find out more about the tournament. During school, Issei meets a new student and the newest member of the Student Council, Ouryuu Nakiri, who has been wanting to meet Issei for a long time as he considers him to be his role model. Issei goes together with Rias and Ravel to the Kuoh Town's underground, where he meets Bova who is the third son of Tannin and the strongest amongst his children, much to Issei's shock. Bova asks Issei to accept him as his retainer, which he asked Bova if he wants to be his servant and Bova rejected the offer knowing he wants a group of females as servants. After school, Issei goes fishing together with the Occult Research Club, the Vali Team, and his parents. Issei and Vali went to find a fishing spot where they discussed about the Rating Game World Tournament and Vali's promotion to a Ultimate-class Devil. Before the day of his promotion, Issei shows Kunou around Kuoh Academy and introduces her to Sona and Saji. On the day of his promotion ceremony to becoming a High-Class Devil, Issei goes together with the Occult Research Club, Rias's parents, and his parents to the Underworld. Upon arrival at the Maous' territory, Issei goes into the ceremonial hall and thinks back to his times as a Devil. Issei sees a woman who sings the Oppai Dragon song in a opera version, which leaves Issei and the others troubled except Zeoticus who is deeply moved by it. After becoming a High-Class Devil, Issei was visited by Riser and his mother Lady Phenex, who offered to trade Ravel as his first Bishop and Rias decided to trade Asia and Xenovia as his other Bishop, and his first Knight. Issei afterward meets a boy and his ally, to which Ajuka introduces the boy as Shiva, the God of Destruction and his ally Mahabali, the young prince of Asura, making Issei become quite taken aback. As the frightened Issei shake hands with Shiva and Mahabali, Shiva asks Issei if he is aiming for women or fame, which Issei answers that it is both. Earning Shiva's interest, Shiva asks Issei to join his army for a possible war against Indra, which leaves Issei and everyone greatly surprised. Mahabali then tells Issei that he and the other Asuras have already decided to join Shiva's side, and wants Issei to join them so Mahabali can fight alongside him. Issei noticed Mahabali's anger towards Indra as he shakes the ceremony room with his aura out of rage. Issei remained silent, which Shiva took it as his approval and happily pats his back. Shiva then tells Issei that the Rating Game will be named the Azazel Cup and the opponents he wishes to fight will be gathered there. Cao Cao shows up at the door who is amazed that Shiva would become fond of Issei and continues to grow every time. Cao Cao then informed Issei that he is also participating in the tournament. On the morning of the graduation day, Issei goes together with Rias and Akeno to Kuoh Academy, going to the Occult Research Club for one last time before they leave. After the graduation ceremony, Issei proposes to Rias to which she tearfully accepts. Irina reveals to Issei that she turned down to join Rias' team and happily accepted when Issei asked her to join his. Issei then informs Matsuda and Motohama about his relationship with Rias, where the news causes them to be depressed. Червоний Дракон-Імператор Палаючої Правди × Білий Дракон-Імператор Ранкової Зорі: Істинні Дракони Академії Куо Past mid-April, Issei, and Ravel arrived late to the Occult Research Club due to preparations for the tournament. In the opening ceremony of the Azazel Cup, Issei and his team arrived on Ryuuteimaru (which it has become a gigantic ship). Issei then gets greeted by his rivals with Rias proclaiming she won't lose to him, and Issei saying he won't hold back and defeat her. After ten days, Issei and his team receives bad ratings in the tournament. They were later joined by Le Fay, Kunou, and Lilith, and Issei asks if they are enjoying their school life which they agreed on. Issei then meets Akeno and Baraqiel before the match between him and Baraqiel, and with Baraqiel asking Akeno on who she will be cheering, she states it will be Issei and hugs him. This causes Baraqiel to shed tears and proclaim he won't lose to Issei. Akeno then reveals her sorrowful side; wanting both Issei and Baraqiel to win and expressed her jealousy for Rias, for having a strong man who loves her. On the day of the match against Baraqiel, Issei and his team arrived at the Fallen Angels' territory stadium which is known as "Azazel Stadium". Issei gets greeted by Armaros and gets embarrassed by Zeoticus who refers to him as "Rias's fiancé". During the match, Baraqiel asks Issei about how far his relationship with Akeno has gotten and asked if they kissed which Issei answers yes. Issei arrived to assist Xenovia and Irina and started to chant his DxD form and managed to destroy four objects. Issei then fought against Baraqiel in his Crimson armor and tells him about his relationship with Akeno and tells him he loves her, shocking Baraqiel. After the match, Akeno was sticking next to Issei's side, feeding him, and was referring to him as "darling". Issei was recalled by Ajuka to talk to Azazel and Sirzechs and tells him to become the leader of the new team which will be known as ExE. Сили та здібності Demonic Power: Issei has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. His demonic power was originally lower than a child's, unable to travel via magic circles but now he has sufficient power to do so. *'Dragon Shot' (魔力弾|ドラゴンショット|Doragon Shotto): One of Issei's signature moves. Issei fires a beam of energy by concentrating his magical powers. This move is usually used in tandem with the Boosted Gear to increase its destructive powers. He has also developed a small scale Dragon Shot that is meant for knocking out humans while fending off the members of the Hero Faction who are humans. After his fight with Sirzechs, being inspired by the way he uses his Power of Destruction, Issei starts working on how to redirect his Dragon Shot by moving them in different directions, first using it in Volume 9 against Cao Cao and again in Volume 12 during his battle against Jabberwocky. *'Dress Break' (洋服崩壊|ドレス・ブレイク|Doresu Bureiku): The second of Issei's signature moves which he uses mainly against females. This move allows Issei to "strip" women by first coming in contact with them, concentrating his demonic power, then snapping his fingers to activate one of two effects. **'Ver. B (Body)': This move is used to "strip" women by destroying their clothes and/or armor. **'Ver. A (Astral)': This move is used to "strip" women by destroying the effects of spells or abilities that have been used against them. *'Pailingual' (乳語翻訳|バイリンガル|Bairingaru): Issei's third signature move. Pailingual gives him the ability to talk to the breasts of all females. It is a helpful technique as it helps Issei learn his opponents' plans and strategies by asking their breasts; however, due to complaints from female members from other peerages, Rias banned Issei from using this technique in Rating Games. This move, however, has a weakness which was shown in the Rating Game between Sairaorg when his bishop Coriana Andrealphus started to strip in front of Issei and instead of telling him battle plans her breast told him what she was going to strip next thus hindering Pailingual. *'Ultra Beam Cannon': Issei's fourth signature move. Ultra Beam Cannon gives Issei the ability to attach his Scale Mail's tail to a woman's breast and absorb their breast milk. This allows a powerful beam cannon to be fired as the result of breast milk being infused with Issei's demonic power. The woman's bust size is displayed in his gauntlet's jewel and the number determines how powerful the beam will be. By using Rosswiesse's breast, which size is 96, he was able to launch an attack comparable with Infinity Blaster. It is very powerful, as it was able to defeat the strongest Grim Reaper, Thanatos. Flame Blaze: Following his training with Tannin, Issei learned how to use Dragon Flames through Boosted Gear. He first inhales an amount of air to fill his lungs, then uses his demonic powers to produce a small flame in within his stomach and use Boosted Gear's ability to enhance it. While the air mixed the enhanced fire within his stomach, he breathed out a large stream of dragon flames from his mouth toward his enemies. He's also shown to widen the range of his dragon flames that can engulf the whole sky as shown his battle against Cao Cao in Volume 12. Because of the training, Issei has also developed a high degree of resistance to fire attacks, so that only the most powerful flames, such as those of a Dragon or the Phenex Clan, can injure him. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Issei can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. In Volume 8, after Ajuka Beelzebub rewrote Issei's Evil Pieces, Issei can now use Promotion anytime and anywhere without the King's permission. Immense Stamina: Issei originally possesses average stamina. After being reincarnated into a Devil along with his daily training with Rias, Issei obtains more stamina to use the Boosted Gear. Following his training with Tannin in the Underworld, Issei obtains, even more stamina that he could use when in Balance Breaker. He eventually obtains enough stamina to activate his Scale Mail without a countdown. Immense Strength: In the beginning of the series, Issei's strength was considered to be below average compared to others. After his training with Rias and the others in the mountain, Issei when using his Boosted Gear shows that he could go on a level with Riser's servant. After his training with Tannin, Issei's strength is further enhanced along with his daily training. His strength is further shown when he fought against Rizevim Lucifer, a Super Devil. It is also stated various times in the light novel that his power is equal to that of an Ultimate Class devil. Azazel also stated that out of the young devils that there is only one person who can fight Issei head on and that being the former strongest young devil, Sairaorg Bael, further displaying Issei's strength. After his daily training with Kiba, and with the assistance of Sun Wukong himself his strength further enhanced to the point that he can fight Apophis an Evil Dragon that achieved Heavenly Dragon class. Immense Durability: Issei was originally very weak and vulnerable, easily hurt by the simplest attack. After his training with Tannin, where he was forced to survive Tannin's continuous assault, Issei's durability greatly improves, along with his daily training further enhanced his durability to the point where his body could withstand continuous usage of the Boosted Gear which he couldn't do so in the beginning. In fact, Issei's durability has been proven several times against opponents like Sairaorg Bael, Cao Cao, Grendel and many others. Enhanced Speed: Through the use of Promotion, Issei can increase his speed. In his Balance Breaker state, he can use the booster to further increase his speed. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Issei was originally unskilled in fighting but after the training with Koneko and Kiba, Issei manages to obtain basic hand-to-hand combat skills. After his training with Tannin, Issei becomes more skillful in combat, having to learn how to survive Tannin's assault. In fact, Issei's prowess in hand-to-hand combat is shown when he went toe-to-toe with Sairaorg Bael, a fellow master martial artist in a fist fight. After his daily training with Kiba and also with Sun Wukong his skills in martial arts greatly improves to the point that he can hold off on his own against Diehauser Belial and Rizevim Lucifer who are both also skilled in melee and hand to hand combats. Skilled Tactician: Although he is often outsmarted and and considered an idiot, he is proven himself to be a slight skillful tactician. In volume 9 he acts as a leader and a tactical fighter, where he uses his brain to fight properly the Hero-faction. Issei claims that his skills are not that enough, but Kiba mentioned that if it is not for his orders they couldn't fight and defend themselves from the sudden attacks of the Hero-faction. Dragonification: After sacrificing his left arm, and having it transformed into that of a dragon's in Volume 2, Issei's left arm was immune to damage taken from touching Holy objects. In Volume 14, due to his new body being made from the Great Red's flesh Issei can now freely turn any part of his body into that of a Dragon, by concentrating his thoughts on the specified body part. He first demonstrates the technique by turning his right arm into that of a Dragon in order to combat three Magicians who were sent to attack Kuoh Academy. It is extremely powerful, as shown when he easily breaks through their defense magic and knocks one of them out with a single punch. Issei has also been able to grow Dragon wings from his back. Unfortunately, once the transformation occurs, he is unable to return it to human form, unless he gets the Dragon energy drained from the transformed body part by either Rias or Akeno. Survival Skills: Because of his training under Tannin, Issei has developed survival skills. Stealth: Issei has also learned how to mask his presence from people. Flight: While Issei still lacks the ability to fly using his Devil wings, Issei being a former Dragon can fly using his Dragon wings. Swordsmanship: While Issei is not proficient in wielding a sword like Kiba or Xenovia, he has learned the basics of swordsmanship from Kiba and his sword skills improve in their training sessions together. Экипировка Boosted Gear (赤龍帝の籠手|ブーステッド･ギア|Būsuteddo Gia): Issei's Sacred Gear and main weapon. The Boosted Gear is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly Dragons. It is said to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. Boosted Gear takes the form of a red gauntlet on the wielder's left hand that has the ability to Boost the user's power every 10 seconds without limit, and its sub-ability can Transfer the multiplied power to a being or object, it can even be used on certain parts of the user's body such as the eyes for enhanced vision. Later it gains the ability of Penetrate to bypass any defensive abilities (including Rizevim's Sacred Gear Canceller) that would otherwise prevent his attacks from landing, however, it does not negate the deactivation of Balance Breaker. Penetrate's effects can also be channeled through other parts of the body, such as the eyes, making it capable of seeing through anything, even women's clothing. *'Boosted Gear: Scale Mail' (赤龍帝の鎧|ブーステッド・ギア・スケイルメイル|Būsuteddo Gia: Sukeiru Meiru): The Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear that creates a Red Dragon Armor and Issei's primary battle form. Issei first activated his imperfect version of Scale Mail in Volume 2 by making a pact with Ddraig by giving his left hand to the latter. During his first battle against Vali, Issei used a bracelet given to him by Azazel which allowed him to use the imperfect version of Scale Mail for less than 15 minutes. Issei completed his Balance Breaker during his fight against Kuroka, poking Rias' breast to trigger the evolution. From this point, Issei can Boost without the 10-second limit. At the back of his armor, there are two rocket boosters that gives a temporary boost of speed and flight. After the activation of the Juggernaut Drive, Issei's Scale Mail gained a pair of retractable Dragon Wings with Pteranodon-like claws that he can use as arms. *'Boosted Gear: Juggernaut Drive' (覇龍|ブーステッド・ギア・ジャガーノート・ドライヴ|Būsuteddo Gia: Jagānōto Doraivu): A form unique to the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. Issei indirectly activates an incomplete version of this form when he thought Asia was killed by Shalba Beelzebub with the negative emotion overpowering him thus triggering the Juggernaut Drive. In this form, Issei's speed is greatly increased to the extent that it can be hard for one's sight to follow. This form is also capable of creating Dragon arms and blades from the gems of the armor. It contains a small cannon within the mouth of the helm that shoots out a laser beam. **'Longinus Smasher' (ロンギヌス・スマッシャー Ronginusu Sumasshā): It's finishing that is the most powerful attack of the Boosted Gear. A launcher appears from the chest of the form that is capable of shooting a powerful energy beam of immense destructive power. *'Illegal Move Triaina' (赤龍帝の三叉成駒|イリーガル・ムーブ・トリアイナ|Irīgaru Mūbu Toriaina): The Illegal Move Triaina is a specialized technique used by Issei Hyoudou that changes his Scale Mail armor into three different forms based on the Evil Pieces system. **'Welsh Sonic Boost Knight' (龍星の騎士|ウェルシュ・ソニックブースト・ナイト|Werushu Sonikku Būsuto Naito): Triaina's Knight form. In this form, Issei possesses enormous speed that far surpasses Sairaorg's speed, but to make full use of it, Issei must shed his excess armor, causing it to become thin to the point where it has low defense, making him vulnerable to powerful attacks. **'Welsh Dragonic Rook' (龍剛の戦車|ウェルシュ・ドラゴニック・ルーク|Werushu Doragonikku Rūku): Triaina's Rook Form. In this form, Issei possesses a massive amount of power and defense but has a low body maneuvering speed because of the massive, thickened armor. ***'Solid Impact' (ソリッドインパクト, Soriddo Inpakuto): It's respected finishing move that delivers a punch that has its power and speed increased by nailing the percussion hammer located at his elbow. **'Welsh Blaster Bishop' (龍牙の僧侶|ウェルシュ・ブラスター・ビショップ|Werushu Burasutā Bishoppu): Triaina's Bishop Form. In this form, Issei possesses an enormous amount of magical energy, which he applies it to the two cannons at the back of his armor. ***'Dragon Blaster' (ドラゴンブラスター Doragon Burasutā): It's respected finishing move that is a severely boosted equivalent of his Dragon Shot capable of leveling battlefields and briefly warp space-time. The drawbacks to this is the amount of time it takes to charge the cannons and stamina lost with each shot. *'Cardinal Crimson Promotion' (真紅の赫龍帝|カーディナル・クリムゾン・プロモーション|Kādinaru Kurimuzon Puromōshon): The Scale Mail's Queen Form that is achieved by gaining the "True Queen". This form changes the color of Issei's Scale Mail armor from red to crimson. Cardinal Crimson Promotion incorporates all three Evil Pieces traits, making it the most balanced and most powerful form of Issei's Scale Mail, having power equivalent or more than the Juggernaut Drive. In this form, Issei is capable of using enhanced versions of the Illegal Move Triaina's abilities. This form, however, is still unstable and requires mastering the three forms of Illegal Move Triaina to stabilize its powers. In Volume 22, it is revealed that Issei can enter True Queen without having to chant, and due to Diabolos Dragon God mode, its power has been increased. **'Solid Impact Booster': By Morphing one of the armors gauntlet into one of the Welsh Dragonic Rook's, it allows it for an enhanced version of Solid Impact. It can also be used in tandem with the Ascalon sword to deal further damage to Dragons. **'Crimson Blaster': An enhanced version of Welsh Blaster Bishop's "Dragon Blaster" that blasts out a powerful beam from the wings of the armor. **'Dividing Wyvern Fairy' (白龍皇の妖精達|ディバイディング・ワイバーン・フェアリー|Dibaidingu Waibān Fearī): Originally taking the form of Dividing Gear (白龍皇の籠手|ディバイディング・ギア|Dibaidingu Gia), a white gauntlet on Issei's right hand which he obtained in his initial battle against Vali in Volume 4. Issei placed one of the jewels on Vali's armor to his, creating the Dividing Gear which allows him to use Albion's dividing powers. This ability, however, reduces Issei's lifespan and thus was banned by Azazel. In Volume 16, Issei is no longer able to use Dividing Gear after gaining a new ability that allows him to create small white Wyverns from the gems of his armor that can not only Divide but can also Reflect incoming attacks. Unlike the Dividing Gear, It only requires Issei's stamina rather than reducing his lifespan. In Volume 17, Issei manages to change the white Wyverns into red at will where they are able to use Ddraig's powers of Boost, Transfer and Penetrate instead. After training with Rias, Issei manages to make use of the red Wyverns to attach themselves on Rias to create her own variation of the Boosted Gear Scale Mail armor called Crimson Extinct Dragonar (深紅の滅殺龍姫|クリムゾン・エクスティンクト・ドラグナー|Kurimuzon Ekusutinkuto Doragunā). Issei also made use of the red Wyverns to attach themselves on Xenovia to create her own variation of the Scale Mail armor called Crimson Destruction Dragonar. **'Longinus Smasher': In Volume 17, Issei gains access to this ability when the Red Wyverns used Boost on him while in this form. An ability initially available to Juggernaut Drive that from the chest appears a launcher that fires a powerful destructive beam. This, however, leaves a strong fatigue on Issei as it drains a lot of his stamina and depending on how one uses it, it can change the environment. Due to its immense power, this ability has a very long recharge period, lasting at least a month. *'Diabolos Dragon God' (龍神化－『D×D』・G－|ディアボロス・ドラゴン・ゴッド|Diaborosu Doragon Goddo): This form is the result of Issei borrowing Ophis's power. The armor undergoes further change, as its color changes to be both crimson and black and adding a second set of wings. The power this form grants is so great that it overwhelms Rizevim Livan Lucifer's Sacred Gear Canceler, previously thought impossible. Boost has been changed to D ∞ D as Issei powers up in this form with the ∞''' symbol emerging on all of the gems. According to Issei, he was able to use this form because his body was created with Ophis's power and Great Red's flesh. Even so, Issei can only sustain this form for a short period of time, followed by pain that makes death pale in comparison. After the battle against Apophis, Ophis adjusted the DxD G, removing the infinity in it, and it was dubbed as Pseudo-Dragon Deification. ''The form can only be maintained for three minutes. **'Infinity Blaster: A further enhanced version of Crimson Blaster, the wings contain cannons that shoot out a powerful blast of red and black aura that leaves even Rizevim injured to an extent that his body is almost fatally damaged. **'Longinus Smasher': the form not only is capable of this move but the blast it shoots out has been enhanced with the power of infinity, delivering further damage, it can also be used in tandem with the Infinity Blaster. **'Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames': An ability that was sealed by the God of the Bible which Issei managed to unlock upon using his DxD form for the second time in Volume 21. Issei releases a powerful breath of fire which can incinerate anything, flames that never go out once ignited as they continue to burn even after being reduced to ashes and can probably burn the soul until nothing remains. The only existences known to be immune to these flames are Albion, Ophis, and Great Red. It's area of effect can cover an entire island. **'Dress Break DxD': By using his Dragon God aura, he can halt his target’s movement. While strengthening his left hand he can destroy a female uniform without touching it. 'Ascalon '(アスカロン, Asukaron): A Holy Sword is given to him by the Archangel Michael after some alterations, Issei was able to wield and merge the sword with his Boosted Gear and keeps it stored inside when not in use. In the anime, Issei is shown to be able to extend the length of the sword. Eventually, Issei has learned how to channel the Dragon Slayer power of Ascalon into his Balance Breaker punches, allowing him to harm Dragons more easily. Later, Issei managed to combine Ascalon's Dragon Slayer ability with his Crimson Blaster. 'Ascalon II '(アスカロンII, Asukaron II): The second version of Ascalon. Unlike its predecessor, Ascalon II is more of a Dragon Sword rather than a Holy Sword. It unleashes waves of Dragon aura. Цитати * «Невинність президента Ріас Ґреморі належить мені!» (Том ІІ, Життя ∞ vs Сила ∞) * «Дурість - це прекрасно! Якщо я не зможу перемогти зі здібностями, то перевершу в дурості!» (Том IV, Життя 5) * «Я ніколи не пробачу того, хто змушує плакати президента!» (Сезон 2 New) * (До Ірини) «Збочення - це моя сила! Збочення - це моє правосуддя!» (Сезон 2 New) * (До Мацуди та Мотохами) «Груди важчі, ніж життя у декого» (Сезон 2 New) Category:Персонажі Category:Чоловіки Category:Демони Category:Дракони Category:Пішки Category:Академія Куо Category:Клуб окультних досліджень Category:Команда Ріас Category:DxD Category:Королі Category:Команда Іссея en:Issei Hyoudou es:Issei Hyōdō de:Issei Hyoudou ru:Хёдо Иссей